The invention relates to aeronautical engineering. In particular, the invention relates to a fuselage segment for an aircraft, to an aircraft fuselage comprising a fuselage segment, and to an aircraft.
In the interior of short range and medium range aircraft, as a result of the predetermined shape of the fuselage of the aircraft, nowadays space problems are increasingly encountered when stowing various objects within the aircraft cabin. The reasons for this include, for example, additional fees for carrying items of luggage, or the desire to be certain that the luggage actually reaches its destination. Cross sections of fuselages of transport aircraft commonly in use today comprise an upper radius and a lower radius of curvature, which radii both have their centre point in the symmetry plane of the aircraft. This shape has been common in aircraft construction because it was assumed that it would best meet the structural-mechanical aspects of a pressurised body.
However, the above is associated with a disadvantage, not only to passengers but also to the cabin crew of a carrier and overall to the operator of an aircraft, in that the useable cabin volume, in particular in the region of today's hatracks, is limited as a result of this. Apart from reduced comfort to passengers this also represents a limit to the economic usefulness of the aircraft interior to the aircraft operator.